bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyd Ripley
Cydney "Cyd" RipleyThe writer's twitter is one of the main protagonists in Best Friends Whenever. Cyd is Shelby Marcus's best friend, and the two girls live together in Shelby's house due to Cyd's parents leaving for Peru. Cyd and Shelby discover the power to time travel together by messing around with a science machine. Cyd is a tomboyish, gluttonous, rebellious, and aggressive young teen. She likes getting into trouble, and often gets Shelby and herself into tricky situations. Cyd is portrayed by Landry Bender. See: Cyd Ripley (Alternate Ages) History Personality Cyd is a tomboy who is very sarcastic. She likes to eat a lot, and can be very lazy. Cyd is a big troublemaker, and often acts without thinking. Cyd generally doesn't think things through, but its more out of laziness and impulsiveness than any genuine stupidity. Though she can be slightly slow on the upkeep. Cyd is a bit more cynical, and also a bit blunt. Not touched upon often, but Cyd's pretty childish. When she goes back to Kindergarten she practically has the time of her life. Underneath her tough girl personality, Cyd has occasionally shown signs of insecurity, such as feeling like she didn't fit in with Shelby's family, and feeling guilty due to them all being so nice to her. Shelby later fixes this, and boosts Cyd's confidence. However she has other insecurities, such as being afraid of growing up. Cyd is the kind of person who is willing to make any sacrifice for her friends, especially Shelby. This is shown when she forced Janet into taking her inside Janet's machine first instead of Shelby, despite knowing it would kill her. Physical Appearance Cyd has straight dark brown hair with brown eyes. She would wear very stylish shoes with long socks and tops with the pants not being that big in the style of each outfit. Cyd's style is edgy which goes along with her personality. She would always wear a jacket with her outfit with a t-shirt being underneath. Sometimes Cyd would wear overalls. Her style is effortless but shows the tomboy vibe and her fun side. Family See: Ripley Family The reason Cyd lives with Shelby, is cause there away for three years on an archaeological dig. Cyd's family loves her, they were not very close. Because of this, it took her some time to get used to Shelby's family. Her father's name is Ed Ripley. Relationships Barry Eisenberg (Close Friend) Barry and Cyd are close friends. Cyd doesn't enjoy learning about science, and tries to avoid Barry talking about it. However, she often come to him when she has problems. Shelby Marcus (Best Friend) Shelby and Cyd have known each other since kindergarten and have experienced many things on their way. Although the two girls are best friends and do everything together, they are exact opposites. After an experiment gone terribly wrong, the two girls use the power to time travel "whenever" they want. Naldo Montoya (Close Friend) Naldo and Cyd are close friends. Cyd sometimes thinks that Naldo is silly and weird, but seems to like him. In When Shelby Met Cyd, Shelby reveals that Cyd went through a phase where she had a crush on Naldo in 4th grade, which would explain why she always punched and shushed him back then. Appearances *A Time to Travel *A Time to Cheat *A Time to Say Thank You *A Time to Jump and Jam *A Time to Rob and Slam *The Butterscotch Effect *Shake Your Booty *Jump to the Future Lab *Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape *When Shelby Met Cyd *Cyd and Shelby Strike Back *The Girls of Christmas Past *A Time to Double Date *Jump to the '50s *Diesel Gets Lost in Time *Fight the Future - Part 1 *Fight the Future - Part 2 *Fight the Future - Part 3 Appearances: 18/18 Current Abilities * Time Travelling - Cyd & Shelby have a time travel power which makes them move to the past and future by touching each other in any way. This is a special power that no one has ever discovered. * Tachyon Rays - Being infused with Tachyon particles, Cyd and Shelby also have the power to blast Tachyon Rays, as shown in their battle against Janet in Fight The Future, Part 3. They can also use this power to take away other people's tachyon particles. * Boxing - Cyd has a punching bag in her room and loves to box. She also punches both items and people in the show which makes for funny moments. Former Abilities Following using Barry's experimental teleportation level, she ended gaining some temporary powers. They managed to get rid of them by going back before they got the powers and destroyed the ray. * Invisibility - Cyd & Shelby gain the power to be invisible and inaudible as seen in Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape. * Possession - Cyd & Shelby gain the special power to posses people as seen in Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape. * Wall Passing - Cyd & Shelby could pass through walls seen in Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape. Trivia *The original casting call reveals her name was originally Ever; this would be a play on the word whenever, as Shelby's name was originally Gwen, thus creating G'wenever'. *She sometimes makes up words in anger. *She and Shelby are big fans of actress and singer Liv Rooney and Austin Moon. *Cyd has a soft side of her, mostly when she is around Shelby. *She likes punk music. *She is also aggressive when it is completely dark as of Cyd and Shelby's Haunted Escape when she punches Lucas. *Cyd and Shelby are also big fans of Austin Moon. *She used to have a crush on Naldo in 4th Grade. *In A Time To Travel, Cyd and Shelby believed that Cyd and Channing Tatum are perfect for each other. *She is a C student. *She likes Spark Dynamo movies. *She's afraid of growing up because it happens so fast. *She had shorter hair in 2013, so it is likely that she grew her hair in the two years. *Cyd along with Chet and Bret are the only characters who are the same ages as their actors. Quotes Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Students Category:Brunnettes Category:Season 1 Category:Cyd Ripley